Insubordination
by Bubbleztehpwn
Summary: Ending to Mass Effect 3.  Spoilers all around.


Commander Shayeera Shepard, Captain of the SSV Normandy, Hero to the battle of the Citadel. Gazes intently between the two options; to save the galaxy instantly, risking organic life. Or alternatively assume complete control of the ancient sentient forms, whom have been threatening the galaxy for longer than fifty thousand years. Reverting back to the form of the young boy that had been living in her nightmares since her abandonment of Earth, understanding emanates fiercely from her electric green eyes.

The young redhead regards her options again, stumbling and shuffling she limply makes her way to her final decision. Tumbling over herself, Shayeera struggles to stand up, the injuries sustained from the Reaper attack pronouncing themselves more and more with each step.

Images and voices penetrate her mind, ensuring sacrifices made were not in vain. Continuous onslaught of old friends and foes whispering into her mind.

"_We finally get out here and the 'final frontier' was already settled. And the residents don't seem impressed with the view. Or the dangers."_

"_She can't be trusted, Shepard. She's unstable. She's jeopardising the Mission."_

"_Shepard please, need to do this. My project, my work, my responsibility. Would've liked to run tests on seashells."_

"_Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness. Kalahira, who's waves tear down the stone and sand-" _

"_Shepard-Commander. I must go to them. I'm sorry. It's the only way."_

"_It's the right choice, you know it Ash."_

Softly becoming nothing more than a whimper in the background, Shayeera returns from her unconscious daze, pain still ripping through her damaged body, presently the voices of those gone are lightly replaced by the ones she's to leave behind. Her mothers voice softly dances around her, moving together. At least in this they can finally see eachother again.

Memories of Shay as a young girl, playing with her parents come to mind. Not long before they were shipped out once again, leaving the lonely girl with her Aunt. From there she visits her long standing friendships made when she had started this, Tali'Zorah, Liara T'Soni, Wrex, Ashley. And Garrus.

Garrus, how she will miss spending the rest of their lives together. In a way she always had an incline into the fact she wasn't getting out of this war alive, how she hoped he did. And she hoped he would live, for her. Recalling their last conversation fighting it's way to the front of her mind. The last thing she could think of.

_Fear drives Garrus to desperation. They would soon be fighting for their lives for the last time, either defeating the Reaper forces for good, or failing and watching the end of the Galaxy come to light. Shepard can almost hear the desperation in his voice._

"_Forgive the insubordination, but your **boyfriend** has an order for you; Come back alive, it will be an awfully empty galaxy without you."_

_She softly laughs to herself, knowing he wouldn't forgive her if she gave him that promise then broke it without a second thought. He needed to know it would be alright without her. He needed to be prepared for the worst – again. She presses her lips against his in rashness, feeling the eight of this pressing issue upon her shoulders now more than ever. It could very well be their last time together. Once she finished pouring herself into him, allowing him to interpret her feelings, she draws him closer pulling her lips up to his ear, and whispers against his skin._

"_Goodbye Garrus. And if I'm up there in that bar and you're not- I'll be looking down, you'll never be alone."_

_Pulling back, lingering her fingers in his before completely letting go. Shayeera steps back and turns continuing her journey to Anderson, to alert him of their readiness to the final assault. Garrus watches her leave, and lamentably whispers to himself._

"_Never."_

Garrus had believed she didn't hear his last cry to her, an attempt to make her promise him to return safely. She zones back to find herself standing in front of the blue hued handles, daring her to grasp them. Luring sense of need, Shepard's grasp on her pistol softens enough for the gun to dance out of her hands and onto the floor in a loud thud. Unconsciously her hands rise up and pass through the electricity dancing off these handles. Embedding themselves deep into her skin, Garrus. For Garrus.

An igniting sensation riddles itself from her hands, flowing it's way into her body. Stealing her from the inside, the excruciating pain begins to multiply at alarming rates, Shayeera struggles to hold on, one of her hands slips and she finds herself fighting back a sob. Garrus. Replacing her hand back onto the handle, she can feel the essence of her being decay slowly.

How the seconds felt like hours, but precious seconds spent thinking of her Turian lover, whom was awaiting her return. Shortly, still fighting to hold on, the burning sensation makes it's way to her skin, tearing her apart slowly. So very slowly. A tear finds it's way down her quickly non existing cheek before she is wholly absorbed into the Crucible. The energies from this massive machine quickly expand, unable to hand them in any longer and releases it's untold power across the Galaxy. Dancing and floating throughout, between the Relays. Quickly destroying them and any other chance races may have to come back into contact.


End file.
